A Glimpse In The Past
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Bill And Ted now have families and their families get a taste of time travel finding out what life was like before them.
1. So It Begins

A car squealed to a halt as an explosion blew up a building in a theatre and Rider Allison Preston, Sasha Penelope Logan, Julia Anna Logan, and Storm Rufus' daughter walked in excusing themselves from people next to them.

"Ugh I missed my favorite thing the dancing snacks you know let's all go to the lobby let's all go to the lobby let's all go to the lobby and buy ourselves a snack" Rider moaned as the girls sat in front of the projector the worst place for a shadow puppet expert like Julia to be as she hummed The Striped Sweater song from SpongeBob SquarePants her favorite show.

"Ugh Sash did you have to bring Bikini Bottoms biggest fan with you? I mean hell she's not exactly quiet is she?".

"Aww come on Ride I think Julia's cute and we still have to decide on how to start the story so our creator the fanfic writer John can make his magic happen" Storm said winking at the screen almost like she was signaling someone.

"Ohh I know who should start it seeing it' tie and I'm the tiebreaker I think Gary my kitty should start it he's the best at telling stories" Julia said as Gary a tabby cat's head popped out of Julia's sweatshirt and she giggled as Sasha also giggled knowing how much Rider and Gary didn't get along.

"Really Jewel's a cat can't tell a story this story has got to be great, adventurous, cool, in a word **EPIC SAUCE** and Gary can't do that so sorry flea bitten cat but you lose.

"But how could you say no to a whiskered face like that aww he's so cute but he wasn't my first choice I wanted a snail named Gary like SpongeBob has".

"God Sasha shut her up or mute her or something people are shushing us girl. She listens to you and I swear if she breaks into song singing The Striped Sweater song I'm going to lose it" Rider says.

"_The best time to wear a striped sweater_

_Is all the time_

_One with a collar turtleneck _

_That's the kind_"

"Hey someone shut that girl up this is a theatre not a karaoke bar alright" a movie goer said and Rider gave Sasha I told you so eyes and Julia giggled making shadows on the screen acting her age a five year old girl.

"Look peoples a birdy tweet tweet tweet tweet. Now it's a Chinese dragon all ready for Chinese New Year. Now it's SpongeBob Baaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaa I love his laugh Baaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa he's the best and now for the grand finale **EVERYONE LOOK OUT IT'S REPTAR GRR GRR GRR GRR GRR!**"

All the moviegoers groaned and left as Julia blocked the exits and smirked Gary meowing at all the people waiting to leave.

"No you haven't seen Uncle Bill and my daddy's trailer for Bill And Ted 3 yet and until you do nobodies leaving".

Sasha smiled knowing how she wanted the trailer to start and she stood on the seats everyone looking at her including Rider and Storm with Rider whispering she wouldn't dare under her breath.

"Our story starts on a dark and stormy night where yours truly is being dropped off at the Logan's doorstep by my parents and a strike of lightning **FLASH **and a sound of thunder **BOOMITY BOOM** yours truly is soaked from her diaper to her onesie crying my little lungs out" Sasha says as Rider moans.

"You stupid – I can't – believe you would ever – do this girl we had a plan Rock Paper Scissors to see who would go – first and now you broke the – rules you - -" Rider screamed all the lines being bleeped out words because she was swearing and Julia made Gary's paws cover her ears saying I shouldn't be hearing this.

"Rider if you don't stop swearing I'm going to tell your father now come on and help me move this screen for John the Fanfic writer so he can begin Sasha's origin story" Storm said bringing out a swear jar.

"- - - - - - - - - - - Fine let the - - - - - - - - - - - - - have her way this time but only because that - - - - - - - - - is my best - - - - - - - - - - friend ever".

Rider dumped hundreds of dollars into the jar as Sasha and Storm disappointedly shook their heads and Julia asked if she could uncover her ears and Sasha nodded as Rider and Storm pushed the screen and Gary yowled in fear hissing and attacking Rider as Julia giggled.

"Awwwwwwwwwww he just hates the dark I'll make sure he get's kitty treats and cream as soon as we get home" Julia said as she's pulled off by a cane like in the cartoons when you're getting someone off the stage and we're brought to the scene Sasha opened for us.

Deidra Logan was making dinner as Ted Logan was helping two small twin boys occupied by a toy train with tracks and a diesel truck toy.

"Chugga chugga chugga chugga choo choooooooooooooo time to deliver all this gasoline to gasoline factories and ohhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooo not a diesel truck on the tracks ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Elliot Logan screamed as Ted Jr. the other twin crashed the truck into the train giggling hilariously.

"Ted we really need to get them checked I mean their so destructive tigers and lions would fear them if these two were in the wild" Deidra said breading chicken as a knock came on the door and Ted ran to answer the door to find a basket and a baby half wailing half sneezing and coughing in it.

"OMG you poor thing come on let's get you inside where it's warm and you can wow Dee with your goo goo gaa gaa skills".

Ted picked up the basket which was drenched and dripping wet and he ran back inside.

"Dee look what I found this could be our lucky day because you wanted a daughter and this looks like a girl to me". Ted said as Deidra laughed thinking Ted was joking until she looked in the basket and the greenest green eyes bore into Deidra's and she cried and hiccupped seeing this baby.

"Ted I know you said just two boys but this little miracle needs a home I mean what kind of stupid parents leave baskets with babies in them on people's doorsteps?" I mean what is this world coming-?"

Deidra didn't finish as Sasha sneezed and coughed again and Deidra picked Sasha up and dressing her in Elliot's old clothes and she rushed Sasha to the hospital to make sure she didn't have pneumonia and Ted grabbed the boys going with her.

At the doctor's office Deidra bounced Sasha on her knee as Ted filled everything he could out not even knowing this babies name.

"Welp I think I filled out everything I could I just don't know anything about this sweet thing that was left for us to care for" Ted said as Sasha giggled and clung to Deidra for dear life and shivered either because of the cold she was feeling or the fear she had to be in a new place.

"Deidra Logan why don't you bring the baby in and we can examine her and see just what all this sneezing and coughing is all about? Dr. Clifford said as Deidra stood up Sasha attaching herself to Deidra like Sasha was a cat and they walked into an examination room.

"Ok little one say ahh and let's see how strong those lungs are then if you're good you can get a lolli and a sticker now how does that sound?"

Sasha was tight mouthed and stared up at Deidra with her hypnotic green eyes as Deidra looked down at her and Dr. Clifford had a worried expression on his face.

"Dee if she doesn't open her mouth I can't determine what's wrong with her. I mean there has to be some way to get her to open up her hatch".

Deidra trying an experiment opened her mouth and like Deidra's shadow Sasha did the same and the doctor stuck a popsicle stick in Sasha's mouth and tisked moving it around and then grabbed a stethoscope and listened to her chest hearing it backed up.

"Uh huh I see the problem I just want to try a few other things just to be completely sure then you can take my newest patient home and she can get bed rest and medicine".

Dr. Clifford moved the stethoscope up and down Sasha's chest and just shook his head whispering not good at all.

"Doctor C this isn't really helping my nerves or I'm sure this cutie's so how's about we talk about her prognosis and then you can give me her diagnosis and the other iss's" Deidra said Sasha cuddling Deidra and sucking her thumb her eyes getting droopy.

"Well Dee she has bronchitis probably from being left out in the rain so long so my prescription is amoxicillin, TLC and not the girl group from the 90's, and bedrest lots of that and she'll be right as rain".

Dr. Clifford looked grim as Deidra going to school with him and was a close second to dating her if she never met Ted knew that look.

"OK Cliff level with me what is troubling you? I mean I know you like an open book and right now this chapter screams **DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**"

"Deidra I'm not reporting a left behind baby to the police but only because you can giver her a better life than a police assigned orphanage can but be careful not to tell anyone else about where this baby came from or police may come knocking on your door".

"Is that all? Look Cliff we're good friends you should know by now that I can keep secrets and so can you it's what makes us good friends. The neighbors may suspect seeing I was never pregnant and out pops a baby but I could always say I adopted this little bundle of joy".

"True but you have got to make sure Ted and the twin boys stick to that story if not the authorities are going to want to talk to you and with them may come this little girl's parents".

"If and that's a big **I-F** that happens we'll cross that bridge with canoes when we come to it. Until then I'm going to show this poor thing what a real family is".

Dr. Clifford handed Deidra the prescription and Deidra walked out Sasha like a spider monkey hanging on to Deidra for dear life and the family left Sasha not knowing just how important she was to Deidra and Ted.

Eleven years later we find Sasha snoring loudly and drooling her hair all over the place and a little girl in blonde pigtails giggled singing along to The SpongeBob Movie.

"_So yea I'm a kid_

_But I'm also a goofball_

_And A wingnut _

_And A knucklehead Mcspazatron_

_But most of all I'm- I'm- I'm_

_I'm a Goofy Goober (Rock)_

_You're A Goofy Goober (Rock)_

_We're all Goofy Goobers (Rock)_

_Goofy, Goofy, Goofy, Goofy Goober (Rock)_

_Put your toys away_

_Well then I got to say when you tell me not to play_

_I say no way (No way)_

_No, no, no, no way_

_I'm a kid you say_

_When you say I'm a kid I say_

_Say it again_

_And then I say thanks (thanks) thank you very much_

_So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me_

_Go ahead and try _

_The kid inside will set you free_

_I'm a Goofy Goober (Rock)_

_You're a Goofy Goober (Rock)_

_We're all Goofy Goobers (Rock)_

_Goofy, Goofy, Goofy, Goofy Goobers yeah_" Julia sang as Sasha moaned not caring her little sister was also her alarm clock.

"Morning Jewels and as always keep rocking the SpongeBob thing everybody needs a thing and SpongeBob is yours" Sasha said groggily and yawning.

"I am super pumped up Sash we have our annual family vacation and mommy and daddy are letting you chose where we go. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yea real awesome Jewel so are mom and dad up yet? If not The Goofy Goober Rock Song probably at least made them move a bit in their bed".

"I just can't help it The Goofy Goober Rock Song is the bestest SpongeBob song like ever well that and The Campfire Song that they sang during the sea bear episode lolz that was the best episode especially when Squidward read the weird newspapers like I Married A Sea bear and Sea bears and aliens are real".

"Yea classic episode well I'm going to brush my hair and get some breakfast you in? If not keep rocking the SpongeBob and I'll join you after breakfast, hair, and teeth brushing".

Julia bunny hopped back to her TV in the shape of SpongeBob and she started the camping episode on one of her DVD's.

Sasha walked into the hall and saw the bathroom was free which was a rare occurrence and she locked herself in and turning the hot water on this being her morning mantra shower, blow dry hair, breakfast, and then spending the rest of her time with Julia or Rider most of the time both.

"I guess double trouble decided to sleep in and that's good news for my morning mantra of shower, blow dry, eat, repeat".

Sasha letting the shower get hot walked into Ted Jr. and Elliot's room to find them not there and she grinned evilly sensing shenanigans.

"Mom dad are you decent? If not get decent your sons are MIA and I bet they were out partying all night. Also I decided to please Dad, Julia, and you mom that for my trip destination is to go camping" Sasha said as Deidra moaned and Ted turned over smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Sash it's early but I'm glad to be up early and camping sounds great and- wait did you say Ted Jr. and Elliot are missing?" Deidra asked as Sasha nodded and skipped off for the bathroom the steam rising from the shower.

"Well Sasha's right their not in their beds so I hope wherever they are their counting their blessings we don't find them" Ted said as Deidra giggled on the phone with Sandra Bill's wife and Dr. Clifford's sister.

"No we'll be right there no need to wake them up. What do you mean gone? Sandy you mean to tell me there are two drunk boys walking down the street one naked?"

Banging was heard on the side of the house as Elliot and Ted Jr. slipped through their window thinking they were safe and they walked from their room wobbling as Ted and Deidra cleared their throats angrily.

"Oh uhh hey guys we were just waking up and here you are patrolling the halls. Nice job and I have to say bang up job on raising us too you two are parents of the year" Elliot said neglecting to see he had no clothes on.

"Ellie you do know you're naked and your partner in crime looks paler than a ghost right? I mean where are your clothes son?"

"In the laundry basket it's Summer I sleep in the nude and Ted Jr. has food poisoning from dinner last night so I blame you mom".

"All right so let's go to Uncle Bills and see what you guys really got into last night then as a punishment you get to spend a week in the woods with your family".

Ted Jr. stumbled down the stairs as Elliot joined him and Deidra shook her head throwing Elliot clothes and he changed then they walked across the street to Bill's house the party house as Bill Jr, Ted Jr, and Elliot called it.

As soon as Bill's door opened there are teen kids everywhere every guy except Bill Jr. who was asleep on a rotating ceiling fan had a naked girl next to them and Rider cackled filming the whole scene and when she saw Ted Jr. and Elliot come back she was on the floor in hysterics.

"Natalie ohh Natalie I can't believe how great you smell is that a new shampoo? Yea it was a flea shampoo genius and you made out with a collie named Lassie open mouthed oh my God that looked so nasty" Rider giggled as Sandra and Bill walked downstairs seeing the aftermath of the party.

"What happened here last night gentlemen and I want the truth not the I like sleeping in the nude and Ted Jr. contracting food poisoning excuse Elliot stands behind" Deidra said as Bill Jr. woke up.

"Oh man you guys missed it last night was so epic it was the party of the century I mean take a fucking look around girl's sleeping with boys, boys sleeping with girls, I'm hanging from a ceiling fan it was the blowout of the year" Bill Jr. bragged giggling drunkenly.

"Excuse me but I don't find this a laughing matter Bill Jr. we told you last night no parties and you went out and disobeyed us once again just what are we going to do with you?" Sandra asked handing Deidra and Ted a coffee cup as Elliot notices an argument between Ted Jr. and a girl with purple hair.

"So what it's just great I fucked you now I'm leaving you for another woman? TJ. get your head out of the gutter and listen good if I get pregnant I know who the babies father is. And before you call me what you want to call me just remember you're the guy that got with me last night so that makes you a whore too" the girl said as Rider just recorded the living room a mess.

"Kaleigh I don't need this right now I mean you said it was a one night stand and so did I. You're problem is that you don't know when to go away I do" Ted Jr. said as Deidra growled hearing the conversation and marched over Ted Jr. gulping at her face.

"TJ. why don't you introduce me to your new friend and then we can talk a lot more on how you like going away".

"Uhh ok mom this is Kaleigh Washington Kaleigh this is my mother Deidra. There we all met so I'm going to let you two talk while I go help clean up".

Deidra pressed her fingers into Ted Jr.'s shoulder blades a trick that was done to her as a child to make her sit and listen and Ted Jr. moaned really not liking the smile on Kaleigh's face as she walked up and Rider ran in her camcorder rolling.

"This is amateur filmmaker Rider Allison Preston filming the aftermath of a party that never should have been thrown in the first place" Rider said Lassie barking and sitting next to Rider yawning squeakily.

"Mrs. Logan so great to meet you as TJ. said I'm Kaleigh and him and I had sex last night and I was a one night stand that won't go away".

Deidra gasped as Ted walked in Rider in front of the family filming every moment Deidra turning her gaze to Ted Jr. and growling please tell me this is a joke.

"Mom I'm a man and as a man I should be treated like one and I should be able to do what I want without you and dad breathing over my shoulder".

"Rider sweetie go film somewhere else this doesn't need to be on tape it's a family matter. I'm sure you understand and after I ream my son for being a bonehead you can come and hang out with Sasha".

"What are you kidding I'm not going anywhere this is video gold. Can I get some tears they would be really great for the drama".

"Ok Ride have you ever seen Fresh Prince Of Bel Air it's a great show and Jazz a recurring character has a nifty way of leaving that Uncle Phil created" Deidra said standing up as Ted winced knowing what Deidra had planned.

Before Rider could answer Deidra picked Rider up by her shirt collar and tossed her out as Rider screamed Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh and her camcorder joined her. 

"There now TJ. do you want to tell your dad what you did or should I because if I tell him the truth comes out if you tell him the lies spew I know how boys act young man".

Ted Jr. mumbled whatever as Kaleigh angrily growled and her blue eyes locked onto Ted Jr.'s green ones and suddenly he found what attracted him to her last night.

"TJ. we're waiting do you want your dad to hear the story from me or you? I bet we could both tell him and find out who's story is better".

"OK I slept with Kaleigh last night and I told her no emotional feelings but apparently she has them and I have to deal with them so no one night stand for TJ. I guess" Ted Jr. said as Ted angrily glared and stood up walking in front of his son.

"TJ son you need to get your priorities straight and quick because Kaleigh as she's called just may walk off soon and once that happens you're going to want to follow her trust me I know" Ted said as Deidra kissed him saying We've been through so much together Teddy".

So R&R and tell me what you think and Dee thank you so much for all your great ideas as usual 😊 and to everyone else please R&R


	2. Camping Logan, Parr, Esquire Style A

"So anyways TJ was in so much trouble for what he did to the poor girl and mommy and daddy started packing for the upcoming camping trip which Gary got to come too and he's a real tree climber when he's scared" Julia said as Gary hissed at Rider in what could only be a death threat.

"Jewels did you have to bring him I mean you know he hates me and he knows he hates me so just leave him home" Rider said cautiously trying to pet Gary.

"So everyone in the theatre as Julia was saying we were packing for our camping trip and there was a little romance in old Sasha's that be me mind when this trip was planned" Sasha said as Storm sighed lovingly.

"Yea and we all went along even if Rider was a Gloomy Gus the whole time about having to real camp and not sleep with the adults in the RV" Storm said as Julia cuddled Gary and he purred rubbing his head on her arm.

"**YEA WELL YOU'D BE A GLOOMY GUS TOO IF YOU SLEPT ON A HARD GROUND AND THE ADULTS GOT COMFY BEDS! I MEAN SASHA SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE PUNISHED SHE GOT THE RV STUCK NOT ME!**

"Stop ruining the story spoiler alert queen Fan Fic writer John hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii John is making this story up with some help from his friends" Julia squealed waving at nothing.

"All's I'm saying is Sasha got off easy I mean what did she do as a punishment? Nothing that's what and it isn't fair".

Horror stories of Sasha's punishment plagued her mind as she screamed burning baby and went for the exits with Storm and Julia guarding them making sure Sasha couldn't leave.

"Sash it's ok girl there are no burning babies he's home safe with his mom. Nice going Ride she was almost over this nightmare and you had to remind her of it again".

"**NO COOKIES NO MORE COOKIES HE'S A LIERAL COOKIE MONSTER WHEN HE HAS THEM YOU CAN'T GIVE HIM COOKIES**"

"Yea well at least she didn't have to sleep outside she was rewarded for getting the RV stuck in a mud puddle and locking TJ out.

"Hey if you think babysitting a super baby is so easy then you do it. I looked like Princess Anna when they woke her up for her coronation after one night with the little gremlin".

"Soooooooooooo without further ado here's our camping episode Storm give me a hand with pushing the screen away for Fanfic writer John" Julia said as the screen was pushed away to reveal Deidra and Ted lugging suitcases, coolers, and backpacks to an RV.

"TJ stop moping after what you did to that poor girl there is no way we're leaving you by yourself for three days let alone three weeks" Deidra said as a Station Wagon pulled up and Bill, Bill JR. Rider, and Sandra walked up helping with the packing.

"Man TJ why must you punish us? I mean I had plans this weekend and there ruined because you decided you wanted a one night stand" Elliot moaned as Julia hummed Krusty Krab Pizza.

"Are we going to be hearing SpongeBob this whole trip? If we are I'm drowning Gary at the lake and I'll wait till the bubbles stop" TJ said shoving headphones into his ears.

"Just try it and you'll find a destroyed phone Ipad and any other electrical thing and I'll be sure you know who did it so how is Gary looking now?"

Gary was biting himself and purring in Julia's hands as she giggled and hopped in the RV choosing a window seat for her and Gary as TJ's jaw dropped with Julia locking herself in with Gary.

"Well looks like SpongeBob brain found a way to reserve a seat for her and Gary. Now it's a battle for the last window seat and-" Rider began as Sasha in Amazon Girl style pushed people out of the way and sat next to the window with Bill JR. and TJ saying damn out loud the parents staring at them.

"Young man you have a little sister I cannot believe you would swear like that I mean think of Rider what are you teaching her Sandra asked as Rider chugged Mountain Dew from a one liter bottle and burped the alphabet as Bill Jr. pointed and giggled.

"I know you didn't teach her that I did and damn she is a very good student I mean A-Z nobody can do A-Z but she just did and she graduates my school" Bill Jr. said slapping Rider's back as she burped thank you.

"Rider that is so not ladylike and I know you're going to tell me Bill Jr. raised you but that's only because you and him were spaghetti and meatballs and still are".

Rider belched loudly as even Sasha had to laugh and Sandra muttered don't encourage her with Sasha trying her best to stop laughing.

"Rider no boy is ever going to be interested in you if you don't clean up your act I mean aren't you into boys any boy even an actor on TV?"

Rider's eyes got a stupid look on her face as John Ward the newest friend in Sasha and Rider's friendship triangle ran up and he threw his bags in back of the RV and Rider squealed like a school girl.

"Girl what are you trying to do break the sound barrier squeal quieter would ya? I mean what is with all the screaming?" Bill asked as Sasha giggled and stared at the stupid look on Rider's face.

"That's the OMG it's John squeal I know it well and you're welcome I invited him so when I'm staring at Skye you're staring at John case closed" Sasha said as John sat in between Rider and Deidra and Rider dribbled Mountain Dew down her chin and whispered how embarrassing.

"At least it didn't come out-of-your-nose ohhhhhhhhhhhh man it's Lidia how's my hair look? She is so cool with the lightning blue streaks in her hair and her I don't care attitude" John said as Violet Parr drove off Lidia Parr in the seat next to her.

"John get over it dude Lidia Parr is out of your league now me on the other hand I'm right here and we've been friends for forever so let's talk about us" Rider said as John just etched in a sketchbook Lidia's name all over it.

"John are you even listening to me I mean come on Lidia is a total poser I could find a million hussies like her in the street all hating the world and embracing darkness.

Ted, Deidra, TJ, Bill, Bill JR, and Sandra got in the RV and the crew drove off as Lover by Taylor Swift blared through the speakers and Deidra growled like a tiger flirting with Ted as he kissed her and all the kids were disgusted.

"Hey no eww this was sort of how our family came to be well this and a lot of sleeping in beds. I mean come on where is everyone's sense of love?" Deidra asked as Rider gagged.

"Maybe with T Swift Mrs. L how about some Jonas Brothers now there's some tunes there a sucker for me and everyone else here.

"Uhh no last time we Jonas Brothered out Rider screamed Nick for hours like **NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK I'M OVER HERE SWEETIE PIE NICK DON'T LEAVE ME NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK COME BBBAAACCCKKK!**" John said putting his sketch book in a backpack he made himself.

"So John cool we're sitting together huh? I mean we have a three hour drive ahead of us and Julia why are you lying down on the seat?" Sasha asked as Julia shushed her.

"I'm making a baby I just need to find a boy to kiss and then lay in beds or in my case car seats like mommy and daddy said they did to make a baby lying in beds right mama?" Julia asked as Deidra got a nervous look in her eyes.

"Actually Jewels I said sleeping in beds and kissing not lying in beds and car seats don't work. Now don't question anything else just watch SpongeBob and never question anything".

Julia put headphones on and even with them on everybody heard the SpongeBob SquarePants Theme and Julia giggled it being the camping episode.

"Well she's taken care of now the rest of you find something to do for three hours and we'll be there before we know it" Ted said as everyone started texting each other in the van except John who was head over heels for Lidia.

"You know Lidia's dating right? She's with Trent Radinger Tony's brother now me I'm single and right here" Rider said inching closer to John.

"Come on just give me a look, a kiss, a sign that you're noticing me, anything at all. I mean I can be a Wallflower like Lidia too".

John looked at Rider and she squealed happily as he locked eyes with her and her blue eyes met the greenest eyes she ever saw.

"Ride there's such a thing as personal space I mean there's a whole van to talk to why chose me?" I mean I know I'm cute and all but give it a res-".

John didn't finish as Rider a girl scorned poured a full 21 ounce bottle of Mountain Dew all over John it getting on the seats, floor, his clothes, and his sketchbook with Rider growling.

"Fuck Karma why can't you talk to me or notice me John? I mean Lidia is not all that even if you think she is she's not the best thing since stuffed crust pizza".

"Ugh I'm noticing you now as the girl that got me all sticky I mean there are other less violent ways to talk to me" John said frantically drying his sketchbook.

"Hey I've got a cool idea everyone why don't we rent a cabin? We can make tonight Logan Family Movie night and since it's my choice I chose Love Story" Elliot said as all the kids eyes bore into Elliot's and Deidra and Ted screamed in glee agreeing to the cabin and movie night.

"What's the ish guys I love Love Story and so do dad and mom it's there go to romantic movie. I mean it was their first date and all. The dollar theatre instead of Junior Prom because mom had to make her dress and it was a bit patchy as she says".

Julia went into her road trip bag and pulled out a book as she flipped the pages to her bookmark and read TJ. knowing how much Deidra hated Julia not acting her age.

"Hey Freakazoid you aren't supposed to be reading on this trip it's a family trip for one and two mom hates you not acting five. I mean what five year old reads Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven?" TJ. asked as Julia shrugged turning the page.

"I'll stop by the grocery store for food for the movie night tonight, I'll rent us a big cabin, and then swing by the video store and rent Love Story great idea Ellie" Ted said as TJ. growled yeaaaaaaaaa great idea Elliephant knowing Elliot hated that nickname.

"Mama TJ's calling names and I believe you said no more making fun of other people. I mean you need to lay down the law momisita" Julia said her eyes behind The Raven and Deidra poked her head in the back seat.

"Teej I know you aren't making waves are you? I'm still disappointed by the way you treated poor Kaleigh" Deidra growled as they reached the grocery store Bill and Sandra squealing their car into the parking lot.

"And you young lady no scary stories because your overactive imagination creates scary things and your dad and my bed is not a 24/7 hotel".

Deidra swiped away The Raven and handed Julia Go Dog Go as Julia made a face and handed the book back.

"Mama I've been reading Dr. Seuss since I was a newborn I'm into more adult books now. You know Harry Potter, Stephen King who is scarier than Poe, and Twilight".

"Jewels you need to act your age I mean how are you going to make friends if you're not acting your age? I mean silly string buy some, prank your brothers, have sleepovers and I don't mean with stuffed animals or imaginary friends I mean with real kids, just act five honey".

Dash Parr zoomed from the back of a convertible and Julia unexpectedly had her first crush on the boy in blonde hair racing around his family.

"Soooooooooooo Jewels silly string want any I'm buying? Julia sweetie I know you're mad now but ignoring me isn't the answer I'm your mother. Ted do something she's silent as a statue.

Ted slapped Julia across the face screaming snap out of it and she shook her head saying huh as she slowly came back to Earth.

"Uh ohhhhhhhhhhhh looks like the Lovebug has hit Jewels either that or she always has a glazed over look in her eyes" Sasha said grabbing cans of silly string knowing Julia just may need it to act like Deidra wanted and Deidra giggled seeing Julia once again eye Dash.

"His names Dash his sister Violet is my bestie and her daughter Lidia is John's obsession if you want I could introduce you Jewels".

Julia squealed excitedly and just nodded as Dash looked behind him and he like Julia developed his first crush on her.

"Dash do you want any snack foods? I mean we're going to be here for a while and I'd like to make you as comfortable as I can" Helen said stretching her hands grabbing things from Violet's grocery list.

"Sure snacks great mom snacks are great- uh huhhhhhhh snacks are essential- boy I love me some snacks" Dash said in a daze as Jack Jack in the annoying little brother stage giggled seeing Dash stare at Julia and she stared back.

"Great so what kind of snacks would you like Honey? I mean anything goes this Summer and I'm not the healthy mom for once".

"Whatever she likes the girl in the sandy brown hair behind us I'll have whatever she wants- ughhhhhhh what am I saying I've never liked girls before" Dash said his eyes never leaving Julia.

"Awwwwwww my little boy is growing up and Dash the way to her heart is by talking to her. Asking her what she likes, asking her what her hobbies are, and oh I don't know asking what her name is".

Violet grinned mischievously getting Déjà vu and she giggled as they left the store and headed to their cabin which the Logan's were sharing with the Parrs.

After the grocery store and video renting Deidra and Ted drove to the cabin to find Bill rented one next to theirs and the convertible from the grocery store parked in one side of a two car garage.

"OK everyone grab your luggage and grocery bags. Drop the groceries in the kitchen and then find rooms then unpack" Deidra said as Julia squealed excitedly seeing the convertible.

"Looks like Julia's Summer love is with us for the Summer and Jewel's if you're looking to act your age now is the best time to do it sis" Elliot said lugging suitcases and groceries into the cabin.

"Come on Julie after we get the groceries in and unpack I'll introduce you to Dash and then you two can get to know each other better" Sasha said lugging bags inside with Julia in a trance doing the same thing.

"Mom do you think I should tell Julia about me? I mean she likes being the egghead but she can have a fellow egghead on her side now" TJ said as Deidra and Ted smiled down at him.

"I think that's a good idea and it may just help you and her bond like super glue and any other substance I think Julia really needs another person in the house besides Sasha to bond with and be smart with her" Ted said walking into the cabin to unpack the groceries.

Deidra skipped into the kitchen psyched for movie night as Julia eyed Dash and a stupefied look came over her face as Elliot grinned saying love is in the air.

"Jewels come on let's go talk to him saying hi is the first step to becoming his best friend then maybe his girlfriend we'll see how things go" Sasha said grabbing Julia's arm and walking her to Dash who was challenging Jack Jack to Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch.

"Man Jack Jack you suck I need a challenge I mean try a little harder. I mean before you say it I know you're just a baby but even babies know how to play Switch".

Dash beat Jack Jack and Sasha walked Julia up to Dash and suddenly his bragging was gone and he got the same look on his face that Julia had on hers when she stared at him.

"Ok Dash this is Julia my little sister Julia this is Dash Violet's little brother and the same age as you. So you two play Switch or whatever it is you want to do until dinner".

Sasha skipped off hiding behind a wall observing the awkwardness of the conversation between two star crossed lovers like Deidra and Ted were.

"Ok runaway hearts work on finding love together and getting high scores on Mario Kart. Jewels talk to him say hi, hello, hola, bonjour, aloha, anything I mean you're fluent in so many languages sis".

Julia lightly cleared her throat and slowly walked up to Dash as Deidra and Ted joined Sasha from behind the wall Bob and Helen also watching.

"Uhh-umm-sooooooooooo- salutations I'm Julia Anna Beth Logan and my family just got here for the Summer. So what's your name cutie?" Julia eeped as Dash just stared and looked down at the switch controller as Julia's gaze followed his.

"I'm Dashnel Robert Parr and I'll make you a deal if you beat me in Mario Kart one race I'll go on a date with you. If I win then you go on a date with me winner picks the place".

Julia grinned and sat next to Dash as he handed her a controller him not knowing besides books, homework, and school Julia was a massive tech geek.

"OK so you pick your character your kart and then we race and you try not to lose too badly. That's the jest of it".

"Oh I will so crush you Dash you have no idea who you challenged Julia Anna Beth Logan and I've been gaming since I was a year old on an Xbox 360".

Dash had an amazed look on his face never meeting a girl that could game before and Deidra beamed seeing a lot of herself in Julia.

"Dash you're not supposed to hit the turtle shells you avoid them which is why I'm in the lead and you're third which means you may as well be dead last".

Dash got a rocket and used it just as Julia was crossing the finish line and Jack Jack cheered seeing someone beat Dash.

"OK so it's adult movie night tonight and I'm not into all the lovey dovey movies my mom and dad watch. So this cabins big enough for all of us and I say let's hang out here with pizza, nachos, soda, and movies all night".

Dash could only nod as Julia giggled and walked off Dash just staring after her as Violet walked into the living room seeing him watch Julia walk off.

"Close match real close but in the end the girl beat you and picks the date. I wouldn't hurt her Dash Sasha is her protector and let's just say she takes her job seriously" Violet said playing Super Mario Odyssey and Dash shook his head from planet Julia.

"Great you play games I need to find something to wear for this date tonight and you can smile all you want it's a date and with a really pretty and from what I hear a really smart girl" Dash said speeding off for his room and Violet put the controller down wanting to see Dash's wardrobe for the night.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no I might as well just wear my super suit I mean who knows maybe Julia dreams of dating a super hero".

"Or and this is a big **OR** she may not even know you are one and the suit would be a dead giveaway. Dash I'm a first date extraordinaire so let me pick the wardrobe you shower because you got sweat smell and that's a big date turn off".

Dash ran off with a towel as Violet placed an outfit on the bed not being to wait till dinner so she could tease Dash about his date like he did to her when she started dating.

That night at dinner the Parrs were seated around a long table Helen placing food in front of everybody as Dash raced downstairs in his date outfit and everybody stared at him.

"Uhh ok this isn't helping my nerves I mean it's my first date I just want it to go perfect because Julia's really pretty and I don't know what she sees in a guy like me".

Dash sat down as Helen served Dash and then sat next to Bob as Violet giggled sitting across from Dash.

"Sooooooooooo little bro hungry? I sure wasn't when I was crushing on Tony and you made fun of me. I mean it's real cute that you found a girl who can tolerate you".

Jack Jack made kissing noises with his lips as Violet mimicked him and giggled as Dash growled and stared at Jack Jack and Violet a fire in his eyes.

"OK I get it making fun of you for discovering boys was wrong but is putting me through the same thing helping?"

Violet nodded as her phone rang and she answered it Sasha calling her as Violet giggled talking to her old friend with Helen staring Dash up and down.

"Dash you're growing up and I know your father is afraid to talk about this but your body is going through changes and sometimes that may be weird to you but these changes are very normal".

"Ewwwwwwwwww I'm not talking to my mom about puberty it's not natural. I'm not too hungry I'll wait in the living room for Julia and who knows maybe pizza and soda will be served" Dash said racing off before Helen could talk more about his body changing.

"Helen I told you he wouldn't like puberty talk sweetie. Trust me there's a time and a place for puberty talk and now isn't that time" Bob said piling his plate with Chinese Food.

"So what I'm supposed to just ignore the fact that our middle child is changing? Come on Bob I love Dash but him changing is something that needs to be addressed especially now that Julia's in the picture he's going through changes".

Violet ran for the door separating the living room from the kitchen and she walked into the living room seeing Dash sit on the couch waiting for Julia.

"Aww what's the matter Loverboy no girl yet? Hopefully she doesn't stand you up like Tony did to me that was devastating but then again maybe she won't Dicker erased Tony's memory" Violet said as Dash gulped and she smiled plopping down next to Dash.

"Word of advice Casanova don't tell her you're a Super it'll complicate things and then you'll lose her and she'll be binging Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream a bowl in one hand and a whipped cream can in the other".

Dash shushed Violet as Julia skipped downstairs in a sundress and she giggled swinging a video store bag in her hand.

"Well doesn't she look pretty I'll leave you two crazy kids alone Sasha and I are going night swimming and maybe just maybe Tony who is in the cabin next door and his friends will join us".

Dash shooed Violet away as the fathers ran to the door and watched as Trolls World Tour started and the mothers just shook their heads.

"Watch this Ted Dash is going to do the move. You know **THE MOVE**" Bob said as Ted looked confused and turned to look at Bob.

"And what exactly is the move? I mean if he's going to do something to my daughter I should at least know what the move is" Ted said offended as Bob looked into Ted's eyes.

"OK you be the woman in this scenario see first Dash will yawn man am I sleepy, then he'll stretch or at least pretend to stretch, then his arm will find Julia's shoulder blades and then he'll pull her in, their eyes will meet, then they'll lean in and kiss".

Helen and Deidra were in hysterics at seeing Bob pull Ted in and Ted looking awkward and scared this man with muscles pulling him in.

Dash did as Bob said he would do and Bill walked in seeing Ted being pulled in by Bob and he laughed as Ted grumbled not one word dude.

"I'm not judging two guys locked in **THE MOVE** but Teddy your married. Now excuse me but Uncle Bill has no touching music" Bill said storming in as Sandra, Helen, and Deidra tackled Bill to the floor.

"Sorry Jewels Uncle Bill seems to think he's Uncle Jessie from Full House with his no touching music but he's down at the 5 yard line" Sandra said grabbing his music and walking off.

"Come on Romeo we have a date of our own and I'm hoping it won't be ruined by the family which it probably will" Deidra said grabbing Love Story and leading Ted away from the date where Elliot and TJ were sitting on the couch TJ moaning not this movie again they always cry.

Ted put the DVD in as Deidra grabbed a jumbo 7 11 Coke, candy, and popcorn plopping down next to TJ and Elliot took one side of Deidra and Ted took the other the opening to Love Story starting.

"What can you say about a 25 year old girl who died" The narrator asked as these words hit home for Deidra because she was hiding a secret she intended to take to her grave.

"I say bury her before she starts to smell" TJ said laughing as Deidra glared at him and Ted hit TJ in the head with the popcorn bowl.

"What the man asked a question I was just answering the question".

"Don't you have better things to do then mess with our date? I mean it's rare that we get dates with four kids" Deidra said dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Fine I'm sorry but this movie is ancient I mean it was before I was born and I still don't get the love in it".

"Just watch it maybe you'll learn about love and why Kaleigh the one night stand is so attractive to you".

TJ moaned and lied on the floor the movie droning on to TJ feeling like hours.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry" A girl cried as Sasha now toweled off joined the movie viewing party and stood up.

"No it doesn't this movie is drivel she's wooden and unpleasant and no matter what he does he's still Ryan O Neil" Sasha screamed as Deidra glared down at her.

"Opinion noted now if you don't mind your father and I are trying to lose ourselves in this romantic fantasy so pipe down peanut gallery".

"Yea we're trying to create a mood here so shut the hell up" Ted growled as Sasha just slumped back on the floor as bored as TJ.

A bit later on the movie was ending and Deidra and Ted were snuggling tears running down Deidra's face as Deidra looked at Ted.

"Teddy if I die would you be sad?" Deidra asked as Ted looked into her tear stained eyes and hugged her.

"Eh I wouldn't be happy"

"Ohhhhhhhh Teddy"

As Deidra and Ted were kissing TJ grabbed the remote and put a slasher movie on as both parents glared down at him.

"TJ quit fooling with the remote the movie's almost over and then you can watch as much cheerleaders get slashed as you want".

"Sasha made me with a witches spell".

"It's called wicca and it's empowering"

"Wicca's a Hollywood fad"

"That's cabala jerk" Sasha screamed as both kids wrestled and Deidra and Ted stalked off.

"Well that's it for now fanfic writer John is the best at spinning stories and there will be more camp shenanigans in the next chapter and also I talk about my date with Dash he is soooooooo cute anywhozil keep it chilly" Julia said as the curtains lowered and we hear kissing as her and Dash are behind the curtain.

So R&R and I'll write more soon and Dee thanks as always.


End file.
